Précieuses émeraudes
by Perline
Summary: Dans un monde où deux peuples se livrent une bataille sans merci, Dean Winchester héritier d'une grande famille de chasseur de surnaturel va devoir apprendre ce qu'est la tolérance lorsque son père le forcera à épouser un sang- mêlé


**Précieuses émeraude**

Titre : Précieuses émeraude

Pairing : Dean Winchester/ Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de ma fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Dans un monde où deux peuples se livrent une bataille sans merci, Dean Winchester héritier d'une grande famille de chasseur de surnaturel va devoir apprendre ce qu'est la tolérance lorsque son père le forcera à épouser un sang- mêlé pour qu'il puisse perpétuer leur grande lignée de chasseur.

Genre : UA/Drame/Romance

Note : Oubliez la chronologie de la série Supernatural ainsi que celle des livres d'Harry Potter. Nous sommes en 2175.

Prologue

Juillet 2175

Dans un monde où le surnaturel est connu de tous, les sorciers et les chasseurs se livrent une guerre acharnée depuis plus d'un siècle. La Grande Révélation appelé ainsi par tous les sorciers avait eu lieu 2060 par la faute de Voldemort dont l'ambition était devenue démesurée et cela avait détruit la paix sur la terre. A présent, les êtres surnaturels devaient vivre avec la peur que les chasseurs ne viennent frapper à leurs portes. Les loups garous vivaient dans les plus profondes des forêts, les vampires essayaient de se fondre au milieu des humains et les sorciers tentaient vainement de survivre dans des lieux secrets. Quand aux moldus, ceux qui connaissaient déjà leur existence continuaient de les chasser et les autres qui jalousaient les pouvoirs des sorciers participaient au génocide en dénonçant les familles cachées. Mais parmi eux, deux personnes avaient décidé d'aller contre leur propre peuple pour vivre leur amour au grand jour.

James Potter et Lily Evans avaient fui leurs familles pour vivre leur grand amour loin des violences de la guerre qui déchirait leurs semblables. Durant deux années, le couple avait vécu au centre de la forêt interdite avec pour seul voisin d'autres bannis de leur société. Des loups garous, d'autres couples mixtes et même certains sorciers ou moldus contre la guerre, tous considérés comme des rebelles. Peu de temps après leur arrivé, Lily Evans allait donner naissance à un petit garçon et tous les habitants de la forêt attendaient cet évènement avec impatience.

Les rebelles observaient avec un large sourire une dame d'un certain âge traverser agilement les broussailles et les branchages pour rejoindre la dernière petite cabane construite sur un large chêne. L'un d'entre eux demanda.

« Alors madame Pomfresh le petit Potter arrive ?

- Oui, Arthur votre petit Ron aura bientôt un camarade de jeu.

- Que Merlin soit loué. »

La guérisseuse continua son chemin et rencontra à l'entrée de la cabane une femme à la peau noir qui l'attendait. Elle s'arrêta face à l'autre femme un peu plus jeune et la salua d'un sourire.

« Bonjour Missouri, je vois que tu es toujours la première prévenue. Quel destin attend cet enfant ?

- Un grand avenir va s'ouvrir à lui. Je vois un destin hors du commun pour lui, il est très important pour notre cause.

- Que Merlin vous entende. »

Elles pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans la cabane où James tenait la main de son épouse qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Et bien mes enfants, vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui madame Pomfresh, plus que jamais. » répondit Lily avant qu'une forte douleur lui vrille le ventre.

Il fallut dix heures à Lily pour mettre au monde son petit garçon. Dix longues heures où elle eut l'impression que son corps se déchirait de part en part. Mais quand les doux vagissements du bébé se firent entendre dans la belle forêt, les jeunes parents et tous les villageois accueillirent cette nouvelle vie avec joie. Alors que Pomfresh finissait les soins de la mère, Missouri finissait de donner le bain à l'enfant silencieusement sous les yeux illuminés de James. Celui-ci remarqua un tatouage minuscule sur la cheville de son fils.

- « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

Madame Pomfresh approcha et regarda ce que fixait l'homme à lunette. Elle fronça les yeux en essayant de discerner le dessin que représentait le tatouage mais abandonna et métamorphosa une serviette en loupe. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement et se posèrent sur Missouri qui souriait  
>doucement.<p>

« Doux Merlin ! Alors il disait vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » Demanda faiblement Lily du lit.

« Cela remonte à l'ère de Merlin. Une légende dit que Merlin avait en sa possession un livre qui prédisait l'avenir mais celui-ci avait disparu peu après sa mort. Le règne du Roi Arthur, la révélation au grand jour de notre monde aux moldus, la guerre entre nos deux mondes et bien d'autres prédictions. Ce livre avait été retrouvé par Dumbledore des mains de Grindelwald et avant de mourir il m'avait parlé d'une prophétie qu'il avait lue. Celle d'un enfant qui naîtrait avec la marque des fils d'Aphrodite et qui unirait à jamais nos deux mondes en y apportant la paix.

- Les fils d'Aphrodite ?

- Oui, je pensais que c'était une simple fable mais les fils d'Aphrodite son des hommes qui ont reçu la bénédiction de pouvoir enfanter. Seul une dizaine de cas ont été recensés. J'ai vu cette même marque sur un autre homme Dumbledore lui-même. Je crois que votre fils est cet enfant dont parle la prophétie. Il serait merveilleux que cette guerre finisse enfin. »

Lily et James étaient en état de choc, leur petit bébé pouvait avoir des enfants comme une femme et un destin encore inconnu l'attendait. James prit son petit garçon dans ses bras et s'assit près de son épouse. Ils étaient inquiets pour l'avenir incertain de leur fils. La guérisseuse et le médium quittèrent la pièce laissant le couple seul avec Harry. Quelques semaines plus tard le camp fut attaqué par des chasseurs et les derniers rescapés durent fuir le pays pour les Etat Unis où d'autres pays.

Octobre 2176

John Winchester avait toujours été le meilleur chasseur de surnaturel de tous les temps. Son père et son grand-père avant lui, avait fait de leur nom de famille l'une des plus craint dans le monde magique. John avait épousé une jeune femme du doux prénom de Mary et elle lui avait donné deux fils Dean âgé de huit ans et Samuel quatre ans. En ce début d'automne, le couple avait laissé leurs fils sous la surveillance d'un proche ami Bobby Singer et ils étaient partis pour l'une de leurs nombreuses chasses. En rentrant à Lawrence quelques semaines plus tard avec leurs deux enfants, ils avaient rencontré un autre chasseur qui courait après un couple de sorciers qui se cachait dans la ville depuis moins d'une semaine. La ville était en émoie depuis cette annonce et chaque habitant se lorgnait avec méfiance.

Une nuit, John et Mary furent réveillés par le cri effroyable d'une femme et des hurlements venant de la rue. John arma son fusil et sortit, la maison au bout de leur rue était en feu et devant le brasier le chasseur qu'ils avaient rencontré, regardait la maison flambé au centre d'autres témoins qui criaient « à mort les sorciers » en levant le poing au ciel. John sentit Mary tressaillirent près de lui. Il savait que malgré sa haine pour les démons, elle se refusait de blesser des êtres dont une petite partie était humaine. Elle détestait de devoir tuer un loup garou, une sorcière ou un corps possédé.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- J'ai enfin retrouvé ces sorciers. Satané sorcier nous sommes enfin débarrassé de lui »

Près de lui, Mary, la main crispée sur son bras qui tenait encore le fusil, regardait les flammes grandissantes et soudainement alerte elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la maison.

« Mary ? »

John rattrapa son épouse l'empêchant de pénétrer dans la maison mais celle-ci se débattit furieusement.

« Mary ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Un bébé, il y a un bébé à l'intérieur. John il faut le sortir de là. »

John voulu protester mais le regard hagard de sa femme vers la maison le fit changer d'avis. Il entra dans la maison s'arrêtant un instant à cause de la chaleur du brasier. Malgré le feu et la fumée, il distingua un homme à terre dont il aperçut le sang qui s'écoulait sous lui. Il entendit ensuite les pleurs d'un enfant et grimpa les escaliers où devant une chambre gisait un autre corps, celui d'une femme égorgée. Près d'elle, un enfant pleurait. Sans hésiter, il prit l'enfant l'enveloppa dans une petite couverture et sortit aussitôt.

Mary l'attendait dehors fébrile et quand elle le vit enfin sortir elle se jeta sur lui le déchargeant de son précieux fardeau alors que John toussait. Il observa son épouse bercer l'enfant qui s'était calmé dans ses bras et la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts quand le déclic d'une arme les figea tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent vers le chasseur qui braquait son arme vers Mary et l'enfant.

« Reposer l'enfant.

- Ne vous avisez pas de pointer cette arme sur ma femme ! Et vous bande d'idiots, rentrez chez vous !» Dit John rageusement.

John se mit devant son épouse et obligea celle-ci à rentrer dans leur grande maison. Pendant qu'elle courait vers leur jardin, John et l'autre chasseur se bagarrèrent. John prit facilement le dessus et rappela à l'autre homme de ne jamais pointer son arme vers son épouse sinon il se ferait un plaisir de le chasser lui-même et de lui arracher les tripes. Quand il revint dans leur majestueuse maison, il trouva Mary dans la cuisine qui donnait un biberon de lait au petit garçon, entourée de leurs deux fils qui regardaient curieusement le bébé. Il s'installa face à eux et observa son fils plus âgé qui ne lâchait pas du regard les yeux verts de l'enfant. Il interrompit cette jolie scène en envoyant ses enfants dans leurs lits et pris la parole.

« Nous ne pouvons pas garder l'enfant, il est un sorcier.

- Je sais John mais si nous le confions à une famille de chasseur il grandirait comme l'un des notre.

- Voyons Mary, c'est un sorcier et aucune famille n'acceptera de l'élever. Ecoute ces gens dehors, ils ne font rien contre nous car ils savent qui nous sommes et ce que nous pourrions leur faire s'ils venaient à tenter quelque chose contre notre famille. Mais ils haïssent ce qui n'est pas naturel. Tout comme nous.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant innocent qui vient de perdre ses parents. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ainsi. »

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. John méfiant pris son arme et alla ouvrir. Devant la porte se trouvait une femme noire qu'il avait déjà croisée dans Lawrence.

« Monsieur Winchester je suis Missouri Mosley, j'ai appris l'horrible nouvelle au sujet des Potter et je suis là pour l'enfant.

- Que lui voulez vous ?

- Je connais la famille Potter depuis longtemps et Lily la pauvre malheureuse n'était pas une sorcière mais la fille d'un simple moldu. Sa sœur vit à Leavenworth et si vous le voulez je pourrais conduire Harry chez eux.

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus eux-mêmes ?

- Parce que les Dursley ne savaient même pas que les Potter étaient ici. Les Potter ont acheté une maison à Leavenworth où ils devaient aménager prochainement.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'ils accepteront d'élever l'enfant ?

- Pétunia ne pourra pas refuser d'aider son neveu.

- Bien. »

John se tourna vers son épouse qui donna un autre sourire à l'enfant des larmes plein les yeux avant de le confier à l'autre femme qui le prit avec douceur. Elle sortit de la maison sous le regard des Winchester, traversant l'allée obscure puis elle se tourna vers la maison et surpris un jeune enfant aux cheveux blond foncé la regarder s'en aller en fronçant les sourcils. Elle sourit et se détourna en murmurant.

« Bientôt Dean Winchester. »

Juillet 2192

Les années passèrent rapidement chez les Winchester, la famille s'était agrandie. Dean et Sam avaient à présent respectivement vingt-huit ans et vingt-quatre ans. Sam avait épousé une jeune femme rencontré lors d'une chasse dans l'université de Stanford, Jessica avec qui il avait un fils de deux ans nommé William et ils attendaient une petite fille pour le mois septembre. Leur bonheur était parfait. Quand à Dean l'ainé, il préférait s'adonner à la chasse et aux aventures sans lendemain plutôt que de fonder sa propre famille et ainsi quitter la demeure familiale.

Ce matin du quatre juillet, John venait de rentrer d'une longue chasse avec son fils ainé qui était monté directement se coucher alors que lui s'installait dans la cuisine avec une bonne tasse de café noir et le journal ramassé devant la porte. Mary qui s'était réveillée au déclic de la porte se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui souhaitant un bon retour et s'attela à préparer un petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle retournait les pancakes, l'exclamation coléreuse de son mari la fit se retourner vers lui. Il tapa du poing sur la table en criant.

« Trop c'est trop !

- Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas John ?

- Dean.

Comme si ce nom pouvait exprimer à lui seul sa colère, il laissa son épouse confuse et avala d'une traite son café brulant pour se calmer. Face à l'expression perplexe de Mary il lui montra le journal où se trouvait à la cinquième page le titre d'un article qui la fit grimacer légèrement.

« Dean Winchester, le chasseur aux mille conquêtes. »

Elle se rapprocha et lut le passage que pointait son époux. L'article faisait référence aux frasques sexuelles de son fils ainé et comptabilisait aussi le nombre de jeune femme ou jeune homme passés dans les draps de Dean. Elle regarda ensuite les photos prisent à l'insu de son fils qui embrassait dans la première un jeune homme à pleine bouche à la sortie d'un bar et sur la deuxième une jeune femme dans une ruelle sombre. Elle grimaça de nouveau quand elle entendit le grognement furieux de son époux.

« Voyons John, Dean est jeune et…

- A son âge nous étions mariés et nous attendions notre deuxième enfant.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais…

- Ne le défend pas Mary. Il est en âge de se poser et de fonder une famille.

- John, je crois que Dean est plus attiré par les hommes que les femmes et…

- Peu importe, je veux qu'il rencontre quelqu'un et qu'il se pose enfin. Qu'il arrête de papillonner et qu'il arrête de jouer les Casanova. Je préfère lire un article sur ses chasses aux démons plutôt que de savoir qui était sa conquête de la nuit. »

Mary resta silencieuse laissant son époux parcourir l'article en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du grand chasseur. Elle aimait ses fils plus que tout mais elle devait reconnaitre que Dean lui rappelait beaucoup John avant qu'elle le rencontre. Elle avait d'ailleurs refusé diverse invitation à diner de son époux parce qu'elle connaissait sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Maintes fois dans sa vie, elle se dit que c'était peut être parce qu'elle s'était longuement refusée à lui que John avait fini par changer son attitude avec les femmes.

Elle sourit quand une idée germa dans sa tête, le souvenir d'une discussion avec sa voisine médium lui revint. Elle avait revu la femme noire de nombreuse fois depuis la nuit où elle était partie avec l'enfant aux yeux verts. Leur amitié avait grandi peu à peu et de nombreuses confidences avaient été échangées. Une en particulier la fit rayonner de bonheur. Une grande famille. D'autres petits enfants à cajoler. Non il n'était pas impossible pour Dean. Il suffisait de convaincre John et Dean se plierait.

« John je crois que j'ai une idée. »

John leva son visage les sourcils encore froncés et attendit que sa femme continue de parler. Au sourire heureux de cette dernière, il se détendit un peu et l'invita à continuer.

« Tu te souviens de Missouri Mosley ? Tous les mois, elle et moi nous rencontrons pour prendre un café et il y a quelque temps, elle m'a parlé d'une chose incroyable. »

Mary s'arrêta et s'installa face à son mari après avoir éteint la gazinière. Elle prit la main de son mari et continua avec un sourire tranquille.

« Tu te souviens du petit garçon que nous lui avons confiés. Le petit Potter ? »

John acquiesça se servant une autre tasse de café et mordit dans un pancake.

« Et bien le mois dernier avec Missouri nous sommes allés le voir à Leavenworth où les Dursley ont emménagé avec lui dans la maison que les parents de l'enfant avaient acheté avant de mourir. Bien que je t'avoue que ce ne sont pas des personnes aussi chaleureuses que je l'avais espéré, ils nous ont laissés rencontrer l'enfant. Il a dix-sept ans maintenant. C'est un garçon adorable et…

- Où est-ce-que tu veux en venir ma chérie ? »

Mary hésita un instant devant la confusion palpable de son époux qui essayait de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Elle lui serra la main et continua en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Missouri m'a dit que l'enfant, Harry pouvait avoir des enfants. »

Son mari sourit amusé par la dernière remarque de sa femme et tenta de ne pas rire devant le visage si sérieux de Mary. Il respira profondément pour ne pas rire et vexer sa tendre moitie avant de continuer.

« Voyons Mary tous les hommes sont capable d'avoir des enfants sauf cas particulier.

- Non John, je veux dire qu'il peut porter des enfants comme des femmes.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? C'est impossible.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi mais Harry est un sang mêlé et certain sorcier ont la possibilité de concevoir un enfant. J'ai lu ce livre qu'elle m'a prêté et il est indiqué que ces rares hommes portent une marque sur leur corps « le miroir d'Aphrodite ». Ils sont appelés les fils d'Aphrodite. Harry a cette marque sur la cheville. C'est très rare seul une dizaine de cas sont connus et Harry en fait parti. Dean aime les enfants mais il n'aime pas assez les femmes pour pouvoir se lier toute une vie à elles. Ce serait une chance extraordinaire pour Dean d'avoir les deux à la fois. Un homme et des enfants. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Mary comme tu l'as dit toi-même c'est un sang mêlé…

- Qui à été élevé par des humains sans pouvoir qui l'ont maltraité et continuent de le maltraiter alors qu'ils sont chez lui. Il dort dans un placard sous l'escalier, je suis même certaine qu'il ne mange pas à sa faim et malgré cela c'est un jeune homme merveilleux. Serviable et souriant. Je suis sur que Dean apprendra à l'aimer. Harry sera un époux parfait pour lui. »

John écoutait son épouse lui trouver toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il pouvait se poser. Il savait qu'elle était conquise par cet enfant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire non et qu'elle avait gagner la guerre mais à présent c'était à lui d'imposer sa décision à leur fils ainé qui n'allait certainement pas apprécier d'être marié de force à un jeune homme sans expérience sortant à peine de l'adolescence. Il sourit à son épouse qui lui sourit en retour le visage radieux en lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres. John se leva, lui caressa le visage et se posta au bas des grands escaliers avant d'appeler son fils.

« Dean Winchester ! »

A suivre…


End file.
